I'll Never Live This Down
by darkpyroangel06
Summary: After the ill-fated Occlumency lesson with Potter, Severus Snape just isn't the same. Now that Potter and Lupin are a legal couple, Severus just can't leave them alone. He has to watch them all the time. But one time, he gets caught.


uDisclaimer:/u I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to Harry Potter. If I did, the books and movies would have gone in a MUCH different direction. Maybe something more along the lines of what is to follow...

uA/N:/u I wrote an HP/RL one-shot not too long ago, and everyone who reviewed demanded a sequel. So, this is what my muses produced. Enjoy everyone! ib_**-dpa06-**_/b/i

centeruI'll Never Live This Down.../u/center

For those three months that Harry Potter had left of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Severus Snape avoided him like the plague. If he needed detention, it was with Filch. If he needed help in Potions, he was referred to another student. He wasn't Potter's Head of House, so there were no worries there.

Likewise, he also avoided Remus Lupin like the very same plague. He didn't sit next to him at meals or staff meetings. He sat at the opposite end of the professors' Quidditch box. The only time he willingly went near the other man was to give him his Wolfsbane Potion.

And throughout those three months, the rest of the faculty had teased him mercilessly.

i_"Severus, I just wanted to make it clear that my husband and I are madly in love with one another," Pomona Sprout clarified one day with a large smile on her face. "You've never met him before, but I'll be sure you meet him the next time he comes around so there are no mix-ups, okay?"_

_Minerva McGonagall was the next to 'clarify' something with him. "My fantasies of being a cat are purely for freedom's sake, Severus. There's nothing kinky to them." She too had a large smile on her face._

_Even Filius Flitwick felt the need to clarify with him. "Severus, I never married and I never will. I've been told I'm too involved with my work, meaning my students. But not in that way. Sweet, Merlin, no!" He gave a deep chuckle. "No, just the teaching of Charms aspect."_/i

The taunts and teases were getting on his last nerve. However, the brats had left two weeks ago, and the jokes had died down. Surely they'd leave him alone now? Not that he ever showed how annoyed or embarrassed he was by the whole situation. He stood by his mistake; he held on to his principles. He thought he'd seen a professor taking advantage of a student and hadn't hesitated to make it right. Just because he happened to have been wrong...

But there were better things to think about. No students. No essays. No parchments. No Pot-

"And you know where everything is, of course, Harry. I'll leave you to get settled in."

Those simple words caused Severus Snape to freeze in mid-step and almost fall flat on his face because of the sudden cessation in movement. i_Harry? As in, Harry Potter? No, surely not..._/i He looked around the corner and saw that, sure enough, Harry Potter was standing there with Albus Dumbledore. Severus had just left Dumbledore's office after realizing the headmaster wasn't in at the moment. No. Instead of being in his office, Albus was showing Potter to the staff rooms and-

i_Staff rooms?! Why was_ /iPotteri _being shown to the_ /istaff roomsi_?!_/i

"Thank-you very much, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure the rooms will be more than adequate."

"Oh, Harry! There's no need to call me 'professor'. We're colleagues now. Call me Albus."

i_Colleagues?!_/i Severus held a hand to his heart in utmost fear. i_There's no way that after getting rid of the Potter brat and, hopefully, the last of the Potter line that Albus brought him back as a professor?!_/i The universe was just so unfair sometimes. It did seem to look that way, however. Potter was being shown to one of the rooms that was used as living quarters for the staff. It was one of the rooms that was unoccupied, so there was no way that Potter was just visiting someone. No, Merlin wouldn't be that nice to him.

"If there's anything you need, Harry, you know where to find me. Also, Remus is just down the hall there, and Filius lives around the corner there. Feel free to update the furniture, walls, rugs, etc. as you wish. It is your home now. Have a good day, my boy."

i_Well, that settles that. Potter lives here. Potter teaches here. I'm doomed._/i

Severus stayed at his corner, spying on Potter until the headmaster was gone. As soon as the old man was out of sight, Harry let out a deep sigh. "Finally!" he whispered. "I thought he'd never leave me alone. As if I don't know my way around the castle after living here for the past seven years!" He watched as the young man warded his new chambers, and then set off down the hall.

To Remus Lupin's chambers.

i_Oh, this has _/igoti _to be investigated._/i

Severus discreetly followed Potter down to the werewolf's rooms where Potter looked up and down the corridor before knocking on the door and waiting for Lupin to answer. He must have been expecting the younger Gryffindor because he opened the door, grabbed Potter by the shoulders, and kissed him breathless. If it had been someone else, would Lupin have stopped himself in time? Better yet, why were the snogging in the hallway where anyone could see them?! It was a good thing the students had gone home two weeks ago! Well, most of the students anyways. One of them was being pushed up against a wall and molested.

But they were both adults now, both professors. There was nothing against them being intimately involved.

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

"He's still watching us," Harry whispered as Remus sucked on his neck. "Can you feel his eyes? Like they're burning a hole right through us!"

"You slut," Remus whispered back. "You're such an exhibitionist."

"You get off on it just as much as I do," came the retort. "Inside, Remus. Let's go inside."

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

Nowhere was safe. Nothing was sacred. Day, night. Weekday, weekend. Inside, outside. Severus had caught the two Gryffindors pawing at each other anywhere and everywhere two people could hold still long enough to... paw at each other. And frankly, it was starting to get on his last nerve! He was here first. He had been here before Lupin i_or_/i Potter. He'd been a professor longer than both of them combined. Those two had been caught snogging in i_his_/i hallways, i_his_/i Great Hall, i_his_/i Entry Hall, i_his_/i greenhouses, i_his_/i front lawn, i_his_/i lake, i_his_/i empty classrooms. They were all i_his_/i!

And it wasn't just snogging. That he might have been able to put up with. No. He'd seen groping, fellatio, rutting... And the things he'd heard! He didn't need to hear those things! They were improper. And they were rude. Severus was sure those two were just rubbing it in his face that he wasn't getting any.

Fine. Two could play at that game. If they wanted to be caught so damn bad, they'd be caught. Severus' campaign to stalk Lupin and Potter was easier said than done. Not because it was hard, but because his mind and his body were at war with one another. i_Fine, let's go spy on them,_/i one would say. i_No, that's wrong!_/i the other would shoot back. And they switched! Sometimes his body was for it and his mind against it, and sometimes his mind was for it and his body against it. There was no telling which was which on any given day.

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

Harry noticed Snape seemed to be around them all the time. The only place they had a molecule of privacy was within their apartments. Which was just fine for him. Their rooms were well used, both Remus' and Harry's alike. However, he didn't want to be cooped up in his rooms all day. True, he and Remus both had lesson plans and the like to get ready, but they also went for a few swims and picnics and walks.

It was during those times he felt he should be able to snog Remus if he wanted to. The students weren't around, and they were both adults. There were no legal restrictions to their relationship now.

The only restriction, apparently, was Snape.

True, Harry was a bit of an exhibitionist. But not that much. He was up for two or three times being caught. But Every. Single. Time? That wasn't exhibitionism; that was invasion of privacy! And he was getting sick of it. So he decided to talk to Remus about it.

"It's just not fair!"

"Well, we were in the hallway, and in the lake. It's not his fault we're kissing in public places."

"No, but it is his fault he's following us to catch us kissing in public places. It's not like you throw me down on the table at lunch for all to see. If we're in a hallway, we find an alcove. We use deserted classrooms. And that time in the lake was a one time thing," Harry argued. "I think he's stalking us."

"I think you're just paranoid, Harry," Remus tried to reason, although he secretly agreed a little with his lover.

"Okay. Make this deal with me. We go out three times a time for the next seven days. If we catch him watching us fifteen times or less, I'll not mention another word about it. Does that seem fair? Fifteen or less?"

"I'll agree to that," Remus accepted. "They have to be normal outings, though. Nothing in the dungeons. That is i_his_/i space, really." He continued putting books on one of the shelves in Harry's living room. "What are you trying to prove? I mean, other than the fact that Severus is stalking us. What do you want out of this little agreement?"

Harry paused and thought for a moment. Then a grin spread over his face. "If he is stalking us, watching us, I want him to really watch us. I want to catch him in the act, pin him to a wall, and make him watch us for real. No more sneaking around. No innocent kisses or gropings in an alcove. I want him to watch you take command and use me like you do every night we're alone in these rooms."

Heat and blood pooled in Remus' groin at Harry's words. He could smell the arousal dripping from the younger man. "Really? And what makes you think I want Severus Snape to see your body? That body which belongs to me and only me? What if I don't want him to see the way you like to be roughed up a bit? Or the way you'll fall to your hands and knees and beg me like the whore you are? What if I don't want him to see this lovely cock," here he grabbed Harry's prick through his trousers, "all wrapped up in ribbons and metal cockrings?"

"Oh! Remus, please!" Harry pleaded, dropping his books and throwing his head back. "Please, anything."

"You are a whore, aren't you? Say it, Harry."

"I'm a whore!" he wailed.

"Whose whore?"

"Your whore! I'm Remus' whore!"

"You're not in the mood to play though, are you, Harry? You want it hard and fast, and you want it now. Isn't that right? Don't try to deny it; I can smell it on you. You're a cock whore. You'll take anyone, anywhere." He was torturing Harry, not only with his words, but also with his hands and tongue.

"Not... n-not true!" Harry panted. "N-not anyone. Just y-you!"

"Ah. That's a good answer." Instead of continuing his ministrations, Remus spun Harry around and forced him to his knees. Two quick spells had Harry's clothes banished and his arse lubed up nice and slick. "I'm not even going to take my trousers off. How does that make you feel?" His answer was a moan. He quickly dropped to his knees behind Harry, guided his cock where it belonged, and slid home in one long, strong stroke. "Sweet, Merlin!" he gasped. "That's got to be some sort of crime!"

"If it is," Harry whined, his voice keening, "lock me up and throw away the key. Oh! Ah! There! THERE!!"

It was fast, it was hard, and it was i_perfect_/i. Both men collapsed on the floor, panting afterwards. It took several moments before Remus had enough oxygen to speak. "You really want to catch Severus in the act of watching us and make him watch us have sex? Truly?"

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked softly, not looking at the older man. "It's not an all the time thing, and it's not just anybody I want to watch us. I like us, and what we do. But can you honestly say that it doesn't give you a thrill? Being caught, being found out."

"What's there to be found out? The whole staff and faculty know we're together, Harry."

"I know. But... isn't it exciting?"

Remus sighed and lay his head back down on the floor. "I won't say I don't like it, because it does appeal to a side of me. However, it's not something I want to become a part of our relationship. I'm a normally private man, and I like to keep it that way. Sex, no matter how serious or how casual, is meant to be between two people unless previously agreed upon to include one or more other persons. I don't see it, myself. I prefer to remain monogamous in my relationships."

"But he's not-"

"However," Remus continued, cutting Harry off, "you said you don't want it to be a permanent kink of yours. And he won't actually be participating. And it's someone we both know and trust quite implicitly. Plus, a little retribution wouldn't be a bad idea." He turned his head to look at Harry with a wide grin.

"Remus, you read my mind."

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

So for the next week, Harry and Remus acted as normal as possible while carrying out Phase One of their Plan. The first three days went perfectly according to Harry's schedule. Snape had been spotted during all nine of the public make-out sessions. Four more, and Harry would have his exhibitionist itch scratched. He felt a little guilty for making Remus go through something he obviously wasn't completely comfortable with and decided to make it up to him.

During Thursday evening's public make-out session, Harry dropped to his knees and quickly had Remus' pulsing cock in his hands, and then in his mouth. Remus, of course, protested and tried to remove Harry from his ministrations. They'd already caught Snape watching them when they first started kissing. This was way more than Snape was used to seeing... and way more than Remus was used to receiving outside of his or his lover's rooms.

But he gave in, leaned back, and enjoyed the ride. He came hard in Harry's mouth moments later, his hands gripping the black hair in tight fists. Harry put him back to rights, and they continued on to dinner. They'd made sure to leave their rooms with plenty of time to spare for some 'alone time'.

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

He wanted to strangle someone! Potter, definitely. Lupin, might as well. Himself? Well, he did keep looking for the couple to spy on them. He kept telling himself he was looking for spots for students to hide, or abuse that he could bring before Albus. After he asked the couple about it themselves. Another disaster like that Occlumency meeting when Potter was his student...

At least his mind and his body were in agreement most of the time now: they wanted to catch the pair snogging in some corner somewhere. The exercise was doing wonders for his anorexic figure. Madame Pomfrey would have a field day at the professors' yearly exams before school in a few weeks if he wasn't careful to eat a little more now that he was consciously stalking the halls for a certain pair of hormonal professors.

This latest stunt though, Potter going to his knees for Lupin, almost made Severus break cover. He'd only seen them do that once, and the roles were reversed. Here, Potter had gone from innocent kissing to not innocent in any way, shape, or form fellatio. Luckily, the pair had enough sense of mind to keep Lupin's cloak miraculously positioned in such a way that nothing was seen except Potter's bobbing head in Lupin's lap. Once they were done, he rushed to the Great Hall so he'd arrive before they did.

There was no use in being caught in his stalkees.

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

The week continued on in a similar fashion, with Harry winning their bet. They had, in fact, caught Snape watching them twenty-one times. That meant they caught him watching all three times each day for seven days. Remus was a little surprised, as Harry didn't point the man out every time they were together normally and sometimes he didn't smell or hear the man himself. But, he'd seen the man all twenty-one times, so he agreed that Harry won their bet.

A day was set: Tuesday.

A time was set: evening, after dinner.

A place was set: the empty classroom nearest the DADA classroom.

A plan was set: they'd start off with kissing, and then they'd re-enact Harry's fantasy from the Occlumency lesson with Severus. They'd play it up a bit, of course. Add a few details here and there, and a little more of this and that. For Harry and Remus' benefit. Just because Snape would be stuck the the wall watching them...

Harry could barely contain his excitement, or his prick. He was always aroused, waiting for the day and the time to come so he could catch Snape in his 'secret stalking mission'. Boy, was the potions professor in for the shock of his life!

Finally, i_finally_/i, the day came. Remus had to keep Harry in bed for most of the day, busy with sex naturally, to keep him mind off that night. He didn't think he was succeeding all that much, but he was keeping the younger man from ruining their plans. The last few times Snape had caught them, they'd been very tame sessions: chaste kissing, holding hands, hugging. They could sense Snape's frustration with their more innocent rendezvous as of lately.

"O-okay, Harry," Remus panted, laying on the younger's back out of breath and energy. "We need to get up, take a shower, and go to dinner. We haven't been out of these rooms all day. I'm sure everyone's worried about us. Nothing else can happen until after dinner, or I won't have the energy to keep up with the game. Is that understood? The shower is going to be just a shower."

"Can I still wash your back?" Harry panted.

"Of course. But have I made myself clear? No sex, Harry, until after dinner." He slowly moved himself off of Harry and then off the bed, then reached a hand out to help the younger professor up. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's get a shower and get to dinner before someone comes pounding on my door."

They slowly limped their way into the bathroom where Remus started a shower for them, and then helped Harry under the spray. Both moaned at the sensation of the water hitting their abused bodies. Remus handed the shampoo bottle to Harry, taking the soap and cloth for himself. After a few minutes, they switched and Harry was allowed to wash Remus' back.

"Harry," Remus half-growled. "I said nothing more than showering was allowed."

"I'm just helping you wash," Harry replied with an innocent lilt to his voice. "Sometimes you just can't reach back here, and it's important that you be clean. How many times have you told me that, Remus?"

"I said you could wash my back, not my arse. I think you need to be punished." The gleam in his eye as he looked over his shoulder made Harry shiver. He dropped the cloth and blushed furiously. "Tonight. I think I'll make it part of our little show. Get out of the shower now. We need to get to dinner." He shut off the water and quickly moved into the bedroom to get dressed... lest he take Harry himself. Damn dinner, and damn Severus Snape's punishment!

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

"Ah! Off again, so soon, Remus? You were late to dinner and now you're running off again. Something important to do?" Albus asked, arching one eyebrow in question with a smile.

"Um, yes. Something. To do." He was flustered and red as he quickly left the table with Harry following closely behind. Shortly after the pair had cleared the Great Hall's enormous doors, Remus rounded on Harry and shoved him against a wall. Groping hands, thrusting hips, and panting breaths were all that were on their minds.

A brief thought entered Remus' mind several moments later, one that was merely subconscious. He pulled away from his young lover, his eyes amber and flashing. No words were needed. Just a look. Harry stumbled along behind Remus, eagerly awaiting whatever it was Remus would do next. All thoughts about their plans were gone; in their place were thoughts on the here-and-now.

A few more places along the way, they had to stop because they were too anxious and excited to keep their hands off one another. But finally, i_finally_/i, they reached the classroom they'd previously decided to use for this particular night. The room had already been warded and charmed for what they needed. Remus tried to keep his mind about him so he could correctly orchestrate the evening's activities.

However, it appeared he didn't need to keep his mind about him. Thank Merlin, because a horny, sexy Harry was a very hard thing to divide attention from. Backing Harry against the table, Remus only had one thought in mind. That thought wasn't closing the door, or strengthening the muffling charms, or trying to be even remotely gentle. He wasn't paying attention to anything other than Harry.

Which allowed the next part of their plan to fall directly into place. Severus Snape, using all his skills as a spy, had followed the pair straight into the classroom. He didn't understand his obsession with watching the pair. It was almost as if there was a force compelling him to follow them. He'd been frustrated this last week with just how tame the pair had suddenly become. He knew there was something going on, and he needed to figure it out.

So there he was, watching his back and his front in case someone were to come upon him. He didn't want to be interrupted, and he didn't want to be sidetracked.

"Merlin, Harry!" came a harsh whisper. Snape froze, then continued on in his mission.

"Don't stop!" was a whine, higher pitched than the speaker's original voice.

Crouching at the partially opened doorway the two Gryffindors were currently behind, he could see very little of them. He needed to get closer! Inching the door open, he felt the wards and charms about the room. It took mere moments to de-ward the room against people entering, and to strengthen the silencing charms over the whole of the room. In addition to Remus' wards, for they were surely created by the elder Gryffindor and not the younger, Snape added personal silencing charms to better hide his presence in the room.

Feeling better about his concealed identity, Snape moved further into the room and found a place to stay out of the way that would provide a clear view of the pair currently embracing in a heated kiss. Several moments later, their heated embrace slowly turned more and more heated, and less about embracing. Remus was slowly removing Harry's clothing, being very meticulous about touching every available inch of skin as it was revealed.

"Tease... bloody... tease!" Harry panted, writing on the desk he lay on. "Just do it! Fuck me! Please, just fuck me!" He seemed to be two steps shy of sobbing his pleas.

"Wait, Harry," Remus soothed. "You'll just have to wait for the right time."

"The right time is now, Remus!" And Snape couldn't agree with him more. Now was as good a time as any. But Remus merely continued on his previously charted path. His goal was to play, to push Harry to his very limit, to punish Severus–

Severus. He'd forgotten all about the Slytherin professor. His grin growing, Remus made no move to show that he'd noticed the third member of their party. He quickly stripped Harry, arranging the younger man so he was displayed for Severus' viewing pleasure. Leaning down, Remus whispered in his ear. Seconds later, Harry moaned loudly and arched his back in pure show.

"Perfect," Remus hissed. He meant the show, mostly.

Snape shifted in his spot where he hid from the pair. For some reason, the pair had heated things up again after a week long 'abstinence'. He still didn't understand it, but that didn't matter. Remus was removing his own clothing now, surely getting ready for the actual sex of this sexual escapade. He shifted again. More whispering between the two, too quiet for him to hear.

The two continued to tease one another for a while longer. It just kept getting more and more heated. He just couldn't take anymore after some time. He moved his robes aside and freed his hard prick. He still didn't understand it! But it was too tempting, too exciting, not to participate in himself. He stroked leisurely, waiting for the right moment take things further.

"Are you ready?" Remus murmured.

"Yes, please!" came Harry's needy reply. He wasn't so sure what he was replying to, though. Was it a please for Remus to fuck him, or a please for Remus to stick Snape to the wall as punishment for his prying. "Just... please!"

Remus leaned down as if to kiss Harry, but grabbed his wand from where he'd placed it on top of his clothing. Slowly, he straightened, trying not the alert Snape. Aiming his wand, he said, "Adhaero!" as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say at that moment. Snape flew from his exposed, in more ways than one, position on the floor to an almost spread-eagle position on the wall. "You know, Severus, we know you've been watching us for days. I didn't believe Harry at first, but it seems he was right. And then we caught you watching us here tonight."

"Just because I am worried about the welfare of the students and professors in this school–"

"Bullshite, Severus!" Remus snapped. "You want to watch Harry and me. You want to see this," he waved a hand down his body and then gestured over to Harry who was still writhing on the table, "and it kills you that you can't. When you learned that Harry wanted me and you saw that fantasy in his head, it got to you. And you haven't been able to do a damn thing about it. The problem with watchers, Severus, is that they eventually become participants. And I. Don't. Share."

Remus' eyes flashed amber for a brief moment as he stared his colleague down. A silent conversation took place then, with Harry whimpering and writhing all the while behind the werewolf. After several silent moments, Remus smirked. "However, Harry has expressed a wish to have a watchful participant. While I was, at first, hesitant, my mind has been changed. And you've so readily presented yourself..."

"You can't do this."

"Oh, but I can, Severus. You see, you've been stalking Harry and me. You've been watching Harry and me. You followed us tonight, hid in this room, and planned on bringing yourself off with neither of us the wiser. What you didn't know was that we had wards in place on this room to alert us the second you stepped in. We had all the usual wards, the ones we knew you'd look for and dismantle. But we also-"

"Stop talking, start fucking!" Harry keened. Both older men looked over at the young Gryffindor lying on the table to see him with bent knees and feet flat on the smooth surface, three fingers moving swiftly in and out of his own arse, sweat pouring down the flushed face, and eyes clenched tightly closed. "Please, Remus! I need you, right now!"

"Oh, Harry," Remus whispered. He turned from his colleague and moved to Harry as if possessed. And who's to say he wasn't? Quickly, he was on the table above his young lover, pressing kisses to his face and mouth while his fingers replaced Harry's. "You're just too impatient, aren't you? You won't even let me finish chastising Severus for being a voyeur. But that's not what you want, is it?" He positioned himself so his cock was at Harry's entrance before slowly pushing in. "This is, though. This is i_exactly_/i what you want, what you've always wanted. Since you were in Hogwarts no doubt."

Remembering that this was as much a show for Severus as it was about satisfying Harry, Remus gathered his lover's hands above his head and firmly held them there, causing Harry to stretch slightly to accommodate the silent request. "All you want is to be thrown around and i_fucked_/i within an inch of your life. It's not too hard to allow, you know. You are utterly fuckable. However, there is the point of your punishment."

"P-punishment?" came two voices, both Harry's and Severus'.

"Oh yes," Remus said, continuing thrusting into the younger man as he spoke. "You see, Harry and I were taking a purely chaste shower before dinner when Harry's hands started to roam. I'd already told him that wasn't allowed, but he tried anyways. I warned him I would punish him tonight for that. I should really do that now."

In the blink of an eye, Remus had pulled out of Harry and was standing beside the desk. It took Harry several seconds to realize that his lover was gone. But when he did, he was very unhappy. Severus watched, dying with anticipation for what the werewolf would do next. He didn't have long to wait. A mere wave of his hand and Lupin displayed his talent in wandless magic. At first, he was unsure what had been done. Then, the younger Gryffindor answered his questions for him.

Potter gave a high-pitched whine. "The cockring?! You're going to torture me with the i_cockring_/i?! Oh, Remus, please! Please, don't! I'll do anything, anything you want. Just not this. I want to come. So bad! I i_need_/i to come. I need you to make me. Please, i_please_/i. Take it off?"

Still, Lupin didn't say anything. He merely pointed. And, apparently, Potter didn't need to be 'told' what to do when ordered. As quickly as his spasming body could, he moved and knelt in front of Lupin. Severus' jaw dropped and his eyes widened exponentially.

"You've trained him to be your i_bitch_/i?!" he yelped.

"Oh, Harry's much more than my bitch, aren't you, Harry?"

"Please, Remus, please. Anything, anything at all. Just not this. You know what it does to me."

"Yes," the werewolf answered with a grin. "Yes, I do. I've already decided we're going to re-enact that little fantasy you had that started all of this. So, how does it all start, Harry? Where do we go from here?"

With a moan, Harry's chin dropped to his chest and a hand began furiously pumping his hard shaft.

"You see, Severus. He's not my submissive. He's too wild for that. I doubt there's a soul in all of time that could train him properly. That's why he gets the cockring. This would all be over in moments if it were up to him. What's next, Harry?"

"You... you had your clothes on. I was on my back, on the desk. You took me, with spells, on the desk. You were... you were holding me down. But I was thrashing. Please, Remus, please let me come!"

"On the desk with you, on your back." Another show of wandless magic and Remus had his clothing back on. He'd left the robe on the floor, as well as his shoes and socks. Manually unfastening his trousers, Lupin moved closer to what could only be described as his prey. "What now, Harry?"

"Oh, Goddess!" came the laboured response. "L-lubing and... and stretching spe-ells. And... and then fucking. And then coming, and then sleeping, and then more fucking. Lots of fucking. Any way. Here, or in the bed, or on the floor, or against the wall. On my back or on my knees. In the water or in the garden. I don't care, just i_please_/i fuck me!"

"I will. Are you watching, Severus? Watch, because this is the last time you'll ever see this body displayed for you. This is the last time you'll get to see me fuck," Lupin thrust into Potter, causing the younger to scream just as he had in the fantasy Severus had seen, "his tight arse. And it is a tight arse, Severus." He took a few moments to savour the feel before starting a harsh rhythm.

And they were off. Lupin standing in front of the desk with Potter's legs around his waist, clothes on, driving back and forth as harsh as possible without hurting Potter. The only thing missing was...

"Don't forget to hold him down," he whispered.

"What was that, Severus?" Lupin panted out, never ceasing his movements.

"If this is the fantasy... you're supposed to hold him down." He was so turned on by what he was seeing. He'd never thought himself a voyeur before. Not even after he'd started stalking and watching the couple. This was such a private act he was witnessing. And yet, he couldn't look away.

"Of course. Thank-you for reminding me, Severus." Lupin instantly fixed the situation, gathering Potter's hands just above the younger's head and forcing them to stay there, and then using his other hand to hold Potter's waist. There was some noticeable force used in this act. They weren't too far from the full moon of the month; only about a week off.

Now it looked almost exactly like the fantasy he'd seen in Potter's head during that ill-fated Occlumency lesson. Remus Lupin fucking Harry Potter over a desk, holding him down, with most of his own clothing on while Potter was completely starkers.

The only noticeable difference was that Potter was not crying out in ecstasy like he had been in the... Oh. The cockring. Potter wasn't physically able to orgasm. That must have been so horrible, so torturous. Frankly, he didn't know how Potter could stand it.

"Remus! Remus, take it off!" Potter demanded suddenly. "Take it off, please take it off! I need to come. I i_need_/i to come! Please!"

"You're... fine, Harry," Remus bit out between clenched teeth. It was obvious the werewolf was close to orgasm himself.

"No! Now! Please, Remus i_please_/i! It's starting to hurt! You've got to take it off."

"Ah, so now we get to the real problem. I was wondering when that would finally i_come_/i up."

"i_Remus, please!_/i"

"Not yet, not yet." Again, in silence, the pair continued their animalistic rutting on the desk.

And Severus was so turned on. He knew he'd been spelled with more than just the sticking charm. There was some sort of magical cockring on him as well because he knew he'd have already come by now if it were possible. The scene before him was just too stimulating. The material he'd have he could use for months! His prick was so hard, he thought he'd explode with or without the magical inhibitor.

"God damn you, Remus Lupin! Let me come right now or I'll kill you myself!"

"Not yet, Harry."

"I'm not playing around anymore! Let me come!"

Lupin didn't even respond this time, he was too caught up in his own pleasure. Because of this fact, it took the older Gryffindor several moments to realize that Potter's magic was flaring around him, leaking out as he became more and more emotionally unstable. However, to his credit, Lupin did take the cockring off as soon as he noticed the magic.

He leaned over to the side of Harry's head. "Now, Harry," he whispered so that Snape couldn't hear. "Come now, my love."

And the command, or was it a request?, worked. Harry was arching as far as his back would allow... and then some. It was completely silent, unlike the last half hour had been. Remus only lasted a few more thrusts himself. Then there were a few moans, some groans, and a lot of panting.

"Severus," came a few minutes later. "You tell a soul what you've seen this night, and I'll conveniently forget my wolfsbane one time and spend the night in your rooms. I'll feel no remorse, and no regret. What Harry doesn't know is that I've recorded this whole night on a memory cube. I'll replay it for the Board of Governors should I even think I hear something on the wind of this night. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape quickly agreed, noticing that Harry was unconscious beneath his lover. As soon as he agreed, he felt the magical restriction around his prick disappear and he came suddenly.

"That, too, is on the memory cube. I will not have my personal life bandied about."

Slowly and cautiously, Remus gathered Harry in his arms and made sure they were properly covered and able to leave. As slow as possible, so he didn't jostle the abused body of his lover too much, he moved them back to Remus' suite of rooms. As he moved through the doorway, Harry awoke just enough to ask, "Did you threaten him into silence enough to satisfy your wolf?"

"Yes, Harry. Go to sleep. You did so well tonight, love. Thank-you."

"No, thank-you. I know you're not for being watched, but thanks. Let's sleep through the next moon, agreed?"

"You know you can't go that long without me pounding your arse. Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake-up tomorrow." He kissed him lightly on the lips, then lay him in the bed.

center..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l../center

uA/N:/u Again, it didn't end like I had originally thought/planned. *sigh* Whatever. Was this an acceptable sequel to "The Truth Shall Set Us Free"? I had to force a few parts out, so let me know what you think, okay? No holds barred; give me the hard truth, okay? bi_**-dpa06-**_/i/b


End file.
